Love can change your mind
by Vegetas Best Girl1
Summary: Neue FF von mir, Pairing VT Yaoi, Inzest..... viel spaß


~*~*~ Love can change your mind ~*~*~  
  
Heiß.es war heiß. unerträglich heiß...Trunks und ich prügelten aufeinander ein.  
  
"Vater! Lass uns eine Pause machen..." sagte Trunks ganz außer Atem.  
  
"Bist du schon fertig?" frage ich ihn spöttisch.  
  
"Vater bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!" bat er mich.  
  
"OK, aber nur, wenn du mich nie mehr Vater nennst." Sagte ich.  
  
"Kannst du das etwa leugnen?" Trunks zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Kakarott könnte genauso gut dein Vater sein..." murmelte ich.  
  
"Könnte er nicht....schau meine Augen an....und dann deine..." erklärte mein "Sohn".  
  
"Na und?" fragte ich und damit war dass Gespräch beendet.  
  
Ich ging ins Bad, zog mich aus und duschte. Trunks...er ist so...süß... dachte ich und erschrak über meinen Gedanken. Nach dem Duschen ging ich, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet, in mein Zimmer, im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Trunks saß auf seinem Bett und dachte nach, wie ich sah. Was er wohl denkt? Oh Kami, er sieht sogar sexy aus, wenn er so in Gedanken vertieft ist...  
  
Ich ging zu ihm und beugte mich so zu ihm runter, dass ich ihm genau in die Augen sehen konnte. Er bekam einen riesigen Schrecken und sprang auf. Seine Wangen waren gerötet.  
  
"Va..Vegeta!!" rief er aufgebracht, "Hast du mich erschreckt..."  
  
"Tja, wenn man so schreckhaft ist..." ich lachte arrogant, um mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mir dieser Anblick gefiel.  
  
"Ich habe nachgedacht!" verteidigte er sich.  
  
"Trotzdem musst du aufpassen...Du musst noch viel lernen...Sohn." belehrte ich ihn.  
  
"SOHN? Hast du gerade SOHN gesagt?" schrie er auf.  
  
"Was?" ich registrierte gar nicht, was er von mir wollte.  
  
"Na, du hast gerade Sohn zu mir gesagt!" schrie er aufgebracht.  
  
"So ein Quatsch!" verteidigte ich mich. Ich wollte es nicht Wahrhaben, dass ich Trunks SOHN genannt haben soll. So etwas war nicht möglich, ich erkante Trunks nicht als meinen Sohn an.  
  
"Doch, hast du! Sag mal, willst du hier noch weiter nackt rumstehen, oder willst du dich anziehen?" fragte er und grinste. Erschrocken bemerkte ich, dass mein Handtuch heruntergerutscht war. Ich wurde rot und drehte mich rasch um und griff nach meinem Kampfanzug, zog ihn an.  
  
"Glotz nicht so!" keifte ich ihn an, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Ähm... Va..Vegeta? Du hast deinen Kampfanzug falsch herum angezogen..." sagte er mit leicht ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Was??" schrie ich. Ich rannte schnell ins Bad, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Scheiße. Dachte ich, Was denkt Trunks jetzt wohl von mir? Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, war es aber bei weitem nicht. Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
"Vegeta? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Trunks Stimme hinter der Tür.  
  
"Lass mich in ruhe..." sagte ich leise. Ich war wütend. Nicht auf Trunks, sondern auf mich selber. Ich könnte mich Ohrfeigen, für meine eigene, verdammte Dummheit.  
  
"Vegeta, du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn du ein Problem hast" sagte er. Er und seine Unwissenheit.  
  
"Darüber kann ich nicht reden. Nicht mit DIR." sagte ich kalt.  
  
"Hat es was mit mir zu tun?" Trunks machte sich anscheinend sorgen. Sorgen um MICH. Lachhaft.  
  
"Trunks... lass mich bitte allein." flüsterte ich.  
  
"Ok..." er ging weg. Ließ mich alleine. Ich benehme mich irgendwie komisch...was ist bloß mit mir los? Ich bin sonst so beherrscht, immer... Hat es was mit Trunks...meinem...Sohn zu tun? Ach, er ist nicht mein Sohn, verdammt. Das wird er auch nie sein! dachte ich und stand auf, zog meinen Kampfanzug richtig an und begann mein Training härter als je zuvor. Ich verletzte mich absichtlich, um mich abzulenken, jedoch musste ich immer an Trunks denken. Plötzlich schoss eine Feuerfonthaine aus dem Boden und erfasste mich, alles wurde schwarz.  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, ließ ich die Augen einen Moment lang geschlossen. Was war passiert? Nach einiger Zeit erinnerte ich mich. Ich schrak zusammen, als jemand mir die Stirn mit etwas kaltem abtupfte.  
  
"Va...Vegeta?" hörte ich eine hoffnungsvolle Stimme. Ich versuchte zu sprechen, bekam aber nur ein brummen heraus.  
  
"Hmmm..." machte ich und deutete auf das Waschbecken. Ich was durstig.  
  
"Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" fragte die Stimme, ich sah sofort, dass es Trunks war. Ich nickte und Trunks ging zum Waschbecken, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ich trank es in einem Schluck aus.  
  
"Lass mich!" keifte ich, nachdem er mir eine Magische Bohne gegeben hatte.  
  
"Aber... ich wollte doch nur... helfen!" stammelte Trunks.  
  
"Ach ja? Na und?" ich war so kalt zu ihm, wie ich nur konnte, er sollte mir nichts anmerken, wie dankbar ich ihm war, wie froh, dass ich mein Leben zurückhatte, dass er mich gerettet hatte. Gerettet, mich, den Prinzen der Saiyajins! Welche Schmach! Lieber wäre ich doch gestorben! Aber wenn er mich nun mal schon gerettet hatte...  
  
"Vater, warum bist du so....kalt? Was habe ich dir getan?" Trunks standen tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Du hast mich gerettet!! Lieber wäre ich gestorben, als mich retten zu lassen! Auch noch von dir, du Schwächling!" schrie ich. Trunks vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen, er weinte.  
  
"Aber... ich bin doch... bin doch..." versuchte er unter Schluchzern herauszubekommen, "dein...dein Sohn! Empfindest du denn gar nichts für mich??" schrie er schließlich.  
  
"Doch." sagte ich und grinste, "Hass. Ich empfinde hass für dich!" vollendete ich den Satz und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer in die Speisekammer. Ich fraß mich voll trainierte noch ein wenig. Später wollte ich mich hinlegen, jedoch fand ich etwas, was mich erstarren ließ. Trunks lag in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden. Er...er hatte doch nicht etwa... 


End file.
